Progeny
by NewtonLangly
Summary: The son of Harvey Bullock. Cameron Bullock has been promoted and is now dealing with a crimes that bring in the Dark Knight and the introduction of a new version of an old villian. Please R


Batman Beyond is property of Warner Brothers all other related characters are property of their respective owners. Unless they created Cameron Bullock. That one I thought of

Copyright 2001

  
  


Summary: In the future where Terry McGuinness is Batman. A man named Cameron Bullock is a cop with the GCPD. The son of Harvey Bullock. Where after being promoted to Captain. He is on the trial of who is producing mind controlling drugs disguised as plant seeds. The seeds are being given away at Hamilton Hill High School. Where after learning of the investigation. Terry McGuinness learns of Harvey Bullock and soon both he and Cameron all involved in finding out who is doing this before some one does something they regret.

  
  
  
  


Note: If I misspell McGuinness bear with me. Thanks

  
  
  
  


"Unit 75, Unit 75. Homicide on Trigate bridge. Respond." A voice quaked over the radio

"Central, 75, on our way"

"Roger"

He put the handset back in the cradle. The next thing to do was take to put the flashing red light on the roof and turn on the siren.

"Guess a little work, before pleasure, eh Bullock?"

"Whatever you say Stevens."

"Now hold on here, I'm not the one whose getting gold-double bars tomorrow."

"You got a point there."

Lieutenant Cameron Bullock was the son of the famous or as some would consider infamous Lieutenant Harvey Bullock. One of the GCPD's finest officers. Who worked with Jim Gordon: father of Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Both had respect of their fellow officers. But tried to be different in the way they held their positions.

For Bullock, he was not like his father. In that, he was not slovenly dressed, never smoked cigars, overweight, or bent the rules when he wanted to. He was thin, the same height as his father, always dressed well, but not lavishly, and was one of the most ethical cops on the force. This didn't mean his father Harvey wasn't either. But Cameron handled his superiors a bit better. This led to him being on the fast track. And at age 38, he was going to be made captain of the Major Crimes Unit. A post held by Harvey Bullock years ago.

His partner tonight, who would also be the primary on this homicide Ray Stevens: a veteran homicide detective. Just started in patrol was when he met Harvey Bullock. 

"Well, here we are Cam," Stevens said as he stopped the car at the middle of the bridge. The place was blocked off with police vehicles, both surface and air. It was draped in flashing red light. Bullock looked around and didn't see the Commissioner's car. "Looks she ain't here tonight."

"Probably on some bat-chasing."

Bullock nodded. He read department memos that talked about the bat being back in town. The media was demanding a squad of cops to find him. Gordon declined it stating that department couldn't be chasing an urban myth in a city of twelve million. This placated the media and they went back to celebrity gossip and reporting about wars in countries that no one cared about. Much less try to pronounce. 

"So where's the stiff?" Stevens asked a uniform

"Over there. Found by some transit workers working on the bridge. Looks like a jumper. Better be careful. It looks pretty fragged."

"Jumper? Then why is it a homicide?"

"We came on scene and found the guy saying he had pushed him."

"Where is he?"

"Inside the patrol unit, sir."

Stevens looked at Bullock. "Looks like I take over from here lieutenant."

"Go at the guy, I'll just look around the scene."

He nodded and walked over to one of several patrol units that covered the bridge.

The night was cool and especially on the bridge where wind came off the harbor, blowing a soft breeze. Bullock walked around the scene looking for any evidence that might suggest what had happened. A dropped wallet, a pair of keys, something to show that something happened, anything. Right next to the body was something that caught his eye.

It was a tiny green bag that appeared to hold a sample of something. To make sure he didn't ruin evidence. Bullock pulled on a pair of gloved and picked the item up. Written on the bag were the words "Caroll's chewy seeds." Its contents were empty. He didn't know if it was trash or evidence. But Bullock put it in evidence and handed to the lab techs.

Coming back to where Stevens was. He noticed that the detective either had the look of disbelief or that the perp was giving an alibi or complete BS. 

"What's his story?" Bullock asked

Stevens turned away from his suspects and looked at Bullock. "Guy's name is Jeff Sterman. Says he doesn't remember killing the guy over there."

"Any ID on the body."

"Uniforms ran it through the usual databases. States that the vic was Robert Smith. An accountant at Finn-Rawlings. That chemical firm up that in old Gotham."

"Yeah"

"Well, Sterman says he doesn't even know the guy."

"Where does he work?"

"Administrator at Hamilton High."

"I see"

"So far the guy's alibi is that he was at home watching the news. When suddenly he blacks out and only remembers getting the cuffs slap onto by the uniforms."

"Some story."

Stevens chuckled. "Yeah, but the thing is Lt" He said each letter saying Elle-teee. "I think I believe the guy. 

"That's your belief, but you are the primary so do you what want. As of 9am tomorrow I'm not in homicide."

Stevens shrugged. "I'll do my best. But this case looks open and shut."

Bullock sighed. "So, do you believe the guy's innocent or do you think he made Smith take an asphalt swim."

"I don't know"

"That's the answer I was expecting." He smiled and continue canvassing the scene.

Later after taking care of the necessary reports. Bullock was at a local cop-bar celebrating his promotion with his buddies from homicide and other sections of the department. 

"To Cameron Bullock" One cop yelled out. "The best the cop the GCPD has had since his father."

Everyone then raised their glasses and saluted him. It would be different for him in his new position as captain. Bullock was one step closer to the top. There was more responsibility in that. Plus, there was the task of running the Major Crime Unit. A task his father worked to the best of his ability while dealing with Gotham's worse. 

The next day. He put on the uniform he would wear at the ceremony. It had the shiny new captain's bars on the epaulets and collar. The only thing missing was the badge which was going to put on by the commissioner herself. The last piece was the cap which was now adorned with yellow trim also known as "scrambled eggs". The uniform was different than the one his father wore. In addition to the gold bars, there were several medals that represented the commendations he had acquired during his tenure.

"It's showtime " he said before leaving his apartment.

The drive to work was the usual. Extremely heavy traffic on the streets. Bullock didn't want to be at his ceremony on time. He was tempted to use the siren and light. But luckily traffic moved enough for him to be on time.

Inside the auditorium which was used for many events. Several GCPD officers were waiting to be promoted were in the first few rows. Everyone else whether they were well-wishers, fellow cops, family, or the media. Sat in the back rows. 

Bullock sat himself down in the second row. It didn't matter where he sat because the promotions were to be handed from the top down. The first cop to get one was Captain Juan Wiley. He was being moved to deputy chief. It was the vacancy left by him that allowed Bullock to move up.

Commissioner Barbara Gordon was in her mid-fifties. The same age as her father when he held the same job during Gotham's toughest years. It was during these years that the most evil criminals and psychotics reigned. Men like The joker, Two-face, Riddler, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and others. But women also were part of this: Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. But it was also this time that a mysterious figure who had connections to Jim Gordon lived. No one knew its name. But people just said it was "The Batman". Many believed it was a myth. Started by the cops as a way to scare off two-bit criminals. A few people say that he was real. But that was a long time ago.

Recently there have been reports of "The Batman". But they say he looks different. Others just say it's the myth floated by the cops whenever the crime rate starts to pick up. And City Hall is banging its usual drum saying that the cops should do something about it. 

Commissioner Barbara Gordon was on the stage. "Let me say I'm proud for all of the officers that make up this department. Now comes the quarterly promotion ceremony." She pulled out a list and began reading it. "Juan Wiley" He rose from his seat and marched to the stage. He stood in front of the commissioner and saluted. She then pinned a new gold shield on the uniform. "In the authority vested in me and in the city and county of Gotham I promote you to the rank of deputy chief, congratulations." Gordon returned the salute and Wiley walked off stage. "Cameron Bullock". That was his que. He rose up to receive his promotion. Bullock saluted Gordon and she went to pin the Captain's badge onto his uniform. "In the authority vested in me by the city and county of Gotham, I promote you to the rank of Captain." She then returned the salute. Bullock sat back down. She said the same line to every officer that was getting promoted. Even though she didn't have to.

Once every officer that was being promoted got their new shields. "I thank everyone who has been promoted today. Keep up the good work and I'll see you at there in the field." Gordon walked off stage and went back to her office.

After getting congratulations from his colleagues and friends. Bullock went down to his new office at the Major Crimes Unit.

It was located on the 37th floor of police headquarters. This was the squad that was in charge of special and pattern crimes. The GCPD's answer to Metropolis's SCU, However, any special weapons or tactics was to be handled by the Quick Response Team or QRT.

Bullock went straight from the auditorium to his new post. He hoped that uniform with all of its decorations wouldn't put some of the people under his command off.

He stepped off the elevator into the usual scene that was played out in a police squad room. People were moving back and forth: Cops and civilians who were set out on their own missions. On the far right off the large room was a section blocked off by gray walls. Bullock walked to it and saw his name written on the glass door. "Capt. Bullock" Under that it read. "Commander of MCU."

That brought a smile to his lips and opened the door. Inside they were the items he had in his old office. But this new one didn't offer much in more space. However, it did have a good view of Gotham. He looked out into the city and watch the activity on the streets and in the air. His trance was broken by the sound of a door opening. A man stood in the doorway. He looked to be in his mid to late forties with gray hair creeping both sides of his head. "Captain Bullock" he said

"Yes?" He turned around to face the man. He saw the badge dangle from a chain around his neck. Bullock extended his hand to him.

"I'm sergeant Tom Morley, I'm the second in command here at the MCU. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook his hand and then sat down in one of the two office chairs in front of the desk .

"Don't let the uniform intimidate you Morley. Starting tomorrow it'll be plain clothes for me."

"Okay, sir"

"Has the squad been briefed about my coming over to this unit?"

"Yes, they have and let me tell you Captain. That it is an honor for you to be here."

"I know, because my father held this job years ago. Trust me, I've heard it before."

"All right then."

Bullock sat down at his desk and faced the sergeant. "What are the cases the MCU is working?"

"Well we got a series of joker attacks in the harbor district, robbery of credit storage facility, and a string of attacks on former drug dealers."

"How many detectives' do we have?"

"Eighteen. That doesn't include the six sergeants that we have on the squad."

"And I'm in command of them?"

"Yes sir"

Bullock nodded. "Thank you sergeant." He then rose up and was about to leave his office when he turned to him. "Going to show myself to the team. Get to know their new boss."

"Good idea, sir"

Bullock nodded and walked out of his office and into the squad room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


At a Lexmart on Kane boulevard in the upper west side. A line was building at the customer service counter. There were the usual complaints of appliances not working, clothes not fitting and demands for refunds were being shouted at from angry patrons. A man was the third person in line and appeared to be cool as a cucumber. His name was Joe Cook and worked as a janitor. This wasn't the first time he had done a robbery at a store.

Standing in the line with a green bag in his hands, put something in his mouth, and waited for his turn.

"Next" an employee called out

Cook walked to the young female employee. He didn't say anything and stood there.

"Sir, what is your problem? How can I help you?"

He stood there, not responding

"Sir, do you need help, sir?"

Cook pulled out a gun and pointed it at the salesperson. When he did that everyone shrieked and dropped to the floor. He then through a canvas bag on the counter. "Credits in there" he said in a monotone voice. The clerk did what she was told and began to load cards that held the store's credit.

About fifty feet away an off duty GCPD officer named Morgan Yates was shopping when he heard the screams. He put down his basket and pulled out his gun. The training he had received kicked in as he got closer to the customer service counter.Yates saw the backside of Cook who was standing and waiting for his money. This was time to make the move.

"GCPD, hands in the air!" Yates shouted. He was about fifteen feet from Cook. The only available cover was a rack of salted snack foods. 

Cook stood there not moving.

"Do it or I'll shoot!"

It looked like Cook was moving. He moved very slowly and turned to face Yates. There still was the blank expression on his face. It seemed that he had no idea what was going on.

The pistol was still in his right hand.

"Put it down!"

He moved the gun so that he was able to aim at Yates. This left the cop no choice and he fired his weapon.

The sound was deafening and made people scream. Cook, was hit in the chest and he dropped to the ground. Despite where he was the bullet wound was. There was no sound of screaming coming out of him, just a soft moaning sound. The gun was kicked away from him and he just laid there on the white floor.

  
  


GCPD Headquarters

  
  


While Bullock was talking to a group of detectives. One of them stopped and listened to transmission over the wire. She had worked in MCU for eight years: Detective first, Adena Grover. 

"Captain" she said to him 

"Yes detective...?

"Grover, we got word that got the "Mart robber" at a LexMart out on Kane. Off-duty uniform caught the guy in the act. Now he's got a chest wound for his trouble."

"Where is he held?"

"Mercy General"

"Okay you take a couple of detectives over to the hospital. I'll take a team over to the LexMart."

"Gotcha, cap"

"Okay"

Bullock took a team with him to the crime scene. It consists of a sergeant and two detectives. Just by pure chance he chose Morley's team. While the four of them were getting into their car. Grover was already moving towards the hospital.

In front of the large discount store were several cruisers parked in and around the parking lot. This didn't include the media that enveloped the area after learning that a cop shot a robber.

When the media saw Bullock and his uniform there were shouts from the crowd for information. But he ignored then and went inside.

The store itself was closed and only the cops and other necessary personnel were there. When he came up to the crime scene, a uniform came up to him. "This is the story Captain." She said. "Perp comes up the counter has a gun, asks for credits. Officer Yates who was over there shopping heard the screams. He then pulled out his weapon and approached te suspect. After several demands to drop the gun. The perp slowly turns around and was about shoot Yates. When the officer shot him in the upper chest."

"Does the perp got a name?" Bullock ask

"We ran it through and found his name was Joe Cook. A janitor who works at Hamilton High."

"Cook, did this before, making it a pattern crime. Therefore, MCU is taking over. Sergeant Morley will be in charge."

Morley turned to Bullock. "We'll interview witnesses and see what crime scene has turned up."

"Okay"

While Morley and the two detectives went outside to talk to witnesses. Bullock looked around the crime scene. There was a pool of blood were Cook was shot. Items that shoppers were about to return broken into pieces as they his the floor. When he went behind the counter, something caught his eye. It was a small green bag. Exactly like the one found on at homicide on the Trigate bridge. Very carefully he used a pen and saw that a couple of seeds were still inside.

Bullock went to a crime lab tech. "I think you should analyze something I've seen."

The tech followed him to the spot. "You want me to analyze a snack food?" he said

"Yeah"

"Okay but you take crap from the comish if she complaints from taxpayers."

"Look here, I found something just like last night at a homicide."

"Coincidence"

"Could be, but do it."

"Yes sir" he sarcastically. The tech then got an evidence bag and put the small green bag inside.

"By the way, had did you know that it was a snack food?"

"My kid goes to Hamilton High. She's been munching on these things for a week now. Kids think it's as they schway."

That sent fear through Bullock. *Could this be affecting people? Is it targeted to kids? Who's behind it?*

These were racing through his mind as soon as Grover came back from Mercy General. He was going right to Barbara Gordon's office.

  
  


GCPD office

Bullock and his team spent an hour at LexMart before going back to the office. Just as they stepped off the elevator. Grover came right up to Bullock and gave him the info she got from the hospital.

"Docs, say Cook is going to be fine. Shot wasn't lethal, but couldn't talk to Cook. Came out of surgery. One weird thing was that they found high levels or carbon in his blood and spinal fluid."

"Really"

"This idea just smacks of that old tv show they show reruns off."

"Twilight Zone, sir?"

"No, X-Files. Anyway I'm going to need everything you've got. I'm going up to Gordon's office. She needs to know what is going on here."

"What would that be?"

"That this robbery and a homicide on the Trigate might be connected."

"How so?"

"Both perps worked at Hamilton Hill High School. Also, there were small green bags foud at each scene. Now get this, I learn from a crime lab tech that his kid has been eating this stuff."

"Could be a coincidence?"

"That's what the tech said."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Just what I told you and that we're going down to Hamilton High."

"For what?"

"To go down, seize the stuff. Then get it analyzed and find out what's going on here."

"I see"

"Good, now that you see what I mean. I'm going up to Gordon's office."

After putting the necessary info on mini-disc. He took the elevator to the top floor. When he got to the outer office, Bullock came up to the receptionist.

He looked up from his computer. "How may I help?"

"Captain Bullock, need to speak to the Commissioner now."

"She's in a meeting."

"Well tell her that this concern's substances that may make people commit crimes. That's it connected to a major high school and that if she doesn't let me in now. A scandal might break making the cops look like jack-balled jack-asses and costing her that pretty looking gold shield."

The guy was taking a back. "One moment, please." He punched a button. "Commissioner, Captain Bullock needs to speak to you." He became silent for a few seconds. "Okay" He looked at Bullock.

"The commissioner will see you now."

"Thank you"

Bullock then walked into the office that at one time was occupied by James Gordon. A scene like this probably happened a lot when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were working.

Gordon was looking through some files when she looked up and saw Bullock charge into her office.

"Seems you've been working hard since your promotion this morning."

He didn't want to spend more time than he had to. "I need a warrant?"

"A warrant, you didn't need to come up here for that Bullock. I'm sure you've filled plenty of those."

"This is one is for Hamilton High"

"Why"

"Take a look at these files I have here." He handed her the mini-disc and she put it inside her computer. She took about ten minutes reading the files before speaking.

"You've reason to believe that a snack food being distributed at Hamilton High is causing some people to commit crimes such as murder and robbery."

"Yes ma'am"

"That's some theory Bullock, but no judge is going to sign a warrant for what you have here."

"I'm working on the rest of the case. But can you set this in-" He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "One moment"

Bullock answered it.

"Yeah"

"Captain this is Eden Colfax down at crime lab."

"So, what do you have for me?"

"We've got the results on the seeds you found at LexMart and the bag found on the Trigate last night. I think it would be easier to explain if you were here."

"Okay I'll be down in a sec."

Bullock clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket. "That was the crime lab. Says that they've got something very important about some evidence I found at a robbery and at that murder on the bridge. Care to come down with me Commissioner?"

"I should be Bullock, because if your right about this. I need to get the warrant authorized ASAP." 

She rose up from her chair and walked beside him all the way down to the lab.

When they got there Colfax approached them. She was the deputy chief in charge of the Crime scene division which included the lab itself. 

"You can't believe what we found in those seeds, Captain.

"What?"

"Take a look" She led the two of them to a screen that was next to what look like an electron microscope but used far more advance techniques for magnification.

Colfax flipped a switch and an image appeared on the screen.

There were what appeared to be robots with spider-like legs that delicately moved up down the cells of the plant. "Nanotechnology" she said

"Yeah I can see that." Bullock quipped

"But this is fascinating in that they are plant based.

"Plant based? They look like they're made out of metal."

"It looks that way but after analysis we found that some of the structures are from plants. This would explain why the LexMart robber had high levels of carbon in his body."

"Do we've got an idea where these seeds came from?" Gordon asked

"After doing some research we found that the seeds are made by Finn-Rawlings a conglomerate located in Old Gotham."

"So we should go after them then?"

"No because they were added after manufacture. So whoever did it isn't doing at the assembly line. Also, after two days the probes die out."

"Interesting" Bullock said "Do I've got my warrant Comish?"

"I'll get to you in ten minutes."

"Good"

Just as she had promised Gordon gave the warrant to Bullock. He then went back to the MCU and briefed everyone. Several teams then drove to Hamilton High School including Gordon to make sure everything went smoothly. The plan was to confiscate the seeds and to conduct interviews with the administrators.

Bullock was in the first car with Grover. He adjusted his air and made sure he looked decent. This was a moment where it wasn't like father, like son.

When they pulled in front of the high school, they didn't not have the lights or sirens on. Still some people ran away when they several cop cars pull up.

Bullock charged into the high school with Gordon beside him and a few detectives behind him. Students who were in the halls noticed the uniform that Bullock was still wearing. They wondered what was going on. One student: 17-old with black hair, and a brown jacket took special notice of what was happening. His name was Terence "Terry" McGuinness. He walked up to Bullock. "What's going on officer?"

"Nothing that you should be worried of kid. Now if you excuse me, I've got to talk to your principal."

"Okay" He stepped out of the way and allowed the group to continue moving through the hall. Once they turned a corner and were out of sight. McGuinness sneaked to the door of the principal's office. With the door opened a crack he peered inside. The detectives were gone and must've moved to another part of the school. Inside were Gordon and the uniform talking to the principal.

"So who sold you the seeds?" Bullock asked

The principal whose name Andrea Waters responded. "A rep from Finn-Rawlins said that they wanted to test a new snack food here at Hamilton High. After some descussion we agreed to test the product here."

"What's the rep's name?"

"She handed me a card with her name. I think I've got it somewhere in the drawer. But I remember the name because it was unique to me."

"What was it?"

"Marie Rose. You know like the reverse of Rose-Marie it stuck with me."

"When the seeds arrived from the company. Who received the order?"

"Oh, Jeff Sterman took the order. He was the first one to try the seeds, liked them a lot. He tried to peddle them to other members of the staff."

"When did the order come?"

"About four days ago."

Gordon then spoke. "How were the seeds distributed to the student population?"

"Oh we gave them out during the lunch. You know to try and make cafeteria food a little different."

Bullock chuckled. "Anyway one more question? Do you know a Joe Cook?"

Waters thought about that for a few moments. "Oh yes, he's a janitor at the school."

He raised an eyebrow after hearing that and gave an intriguing look on his face.

"Okay, so thank you for you time Ms.Waters. I appreciate all of you corporation here."

"Oh no problem, officer . . . ?"

"It's captain, captain Cameron Bullock."

"It's been nice to meet you and the same with you commissioner."

"Thank you" Gordon said

The two of them were staring to move towards the door when. This was McGuinness's que to get out of there now. A couple of things stuck in his mind. The name Bullock was familiar to him, possibly from he learned it from Bruce Wayne: A billionaire that Terry works for as a "gopher" but the job's description ran more than just running for groceries. In addition to learning about the cop he also should get a package of those seeds to see what would cause the cops to come by.

When he walked by the cafeteria, he saw some detectives walk away with boxes which contained the seeds. Since he didn't want to give the cops a hassle. This is where old-fashioned detective work came in. After looking at a couple of trash cans he found an unopened package.

"Here we are" he said to himself as he looked at the bag

  
  


Later that day

  
  


Under Wayne Manor in an extensive network of caves. Bruce Wayne was working away on the sample of seeds Terry had given to him. "So I was at school when a bunch of cops came. I recognized one as Gordon. But there was another there. Says his name was Bullock."

"Bullock" Wayne turned his head away from the computer. "That takes me back."

Terry looked at him blankly.

Wayne sighed. "While I worked with Jim Gordon. There was this is a cop, a lieutenant I think. His name was Harvey Bullock."

"Did you have that buddy-buddy relationship?"

He glared at him.

"What?"

"Harvey Bullock wasn't too crazy about me. But we did work together when it came down to it." Wayne pressed a few computer keys and an old photo of Harvey Bullock appeared on screen.

"Whoa" Terry said. "That's a face a mother could love."

"What he didn't make up in looks, he made up in being a good cop. He bent the rules but overall he was one of the best Gotham ever had." Wayne punched a few more keys and another photo with several documents appeared on the screen. 

"That's the guy I saw today at school."

"Cameron Bullock: Harvey Bullock's son"

"Interesting, looks like his dad; About eighty pounds less."

"Let's see, a two year stint in the army, followed by college then joined the GCPD at age twenty-five. Cameron Bullock basically followed in his dad's footsteps. Just today he got promoted to a position held by his father. That being head of the Major Crimes Unit."

An alarm sound emanated from the computer. "Analysis of the sample, complete." The mechanical voice called out

"Well let's see what you found." He studied the image for a minute then turned to look at Terry. It was a look he had seen before. "All right, I'll follow him to see what he's doing. It's not like I've got a term paper or anything to do."

Wayne continued to glare at him.

"I'm going, I'm going." He walked off to get ready for tonight.

  
  


GCPD HQ

  
  


With the exception of going back home to change his clothes. Bullock had not left the office for a couple of hours. He had been going over the records of Finn-Rawlins, the people affected by the seeds, and Marie Rose. The one who sold the seeds to the school.

It turned out that the company had no record of Rose on the payroll. But he did find through DMV and housing records that a Marie Rose had lived in Blüdhaven before coming to Gotham. Further digging revealed that there was an arrest record for disturbance of the peace on Rose. He figured it would be a good idea to give the cops a call. There was one person on the Blüdhaved PD he could trust.

While making the call. A lone figure landed on the ledge beside the window. But no one saw anything because it was in a mode where it was invisible. The figure went by the window and placed two fingers on the glass to hear what was going on.

After a couple of rings. Bullock's friend answered the phone.

"Chief Grayson" He said in a no-nonsense tone 

"Come on Dick, you know who this is."

"Cam Bullock, how you doing?"

"Well, I got moved up to captain."

"Nice"

"Yeah enough chit-chat I need to ask about someone that I'm looking into."

"Who?"

"This person is named Marie Rose. According to the files. It says she was arrested in your jurisdiction for disturbing the piece."

"Yeah"

"I'm calling is because you may know what happened. The 'Haven may be a big city but it ain't the size of Gotham."

"Let me check. I've been busy you know. But I'll try." Grayson checked a few records. "Okay found it, Rose, Marie arrested for disturbing the peace."

"I know that. What did she disturb?"

"According to the report this happened during the groundbreaking of a new court house here."

"What did she do?"

"She chained herself to a tree and went on a hunger strike saying that there were rare plants in the area. We checked anything and everything but we found nothing saying that these plants existed. The only plant that existed on that lot was grass and weeds."

"Interesting"

"Yeah but that's not all."

"What?"

"Further digging found that her name ain't Marie Rose."

"That could explain why I couldn't find her name on some employment records I was going through."

"The real name is Patricia Isloy."

"Okay I'll run that through. Thanks maybe I'll come down and visit beautiful downtown 'Haven."

Grayson laughed. "Well I'm working on it. Talk to you later."

"Bye" Bullock hung up the phone and went back to his computer. "Let's see if I hit something with Isloy."

He typed the name and sure enough the name popped up in the company records. It read that she worked at a researcher in the company's drug division. She had a doctorate in molecular biology with a master's in life sciences which included plants.

After looking through the records. He found a photo of Isloy. She had red hair with blazing green eyes. The face looked similar to one Bullock-had scene before. He thought about seeing something like that before and tried to figure it out by just staring at the face. "Who is it?" He repeated to himself as he walked around the office. Bullock turned his attention to a shelf of books on a wall. One of them was the history of the GCPD in the 20th century. "Maybe it's in here." He grabbed the book and turned to section which had color photos of important people during that time. There were pictures of Mayor Hill, James Gordon, even a photo of his dad Harvey. In another section there were the criminals that were infamous such as the Joker, Two-Face, Riddler, Jervis Tetch aka The Mad hatter, Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, and others. But there was one photo that got his attention. It looked similar to the one of Isloy. It was Poison Ivy aka Pamala Isley. A manipulator of plant genetics. She got her start in crime by trying to poison then District Attorney Harvey Dent.

Bullock used an old phrase he still said occasionally. "Bada-Bing" he said to himself.

"Hadn't heard that one in a long time?"

He was startled and pulled out his gun . "Who's there?"

A figured appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a dark suit with long pointed ears and a red bat on the chest. The voice was male. But he was shorter than Bullock by a couple of inches. He figured that the guy must have been 5'10".

"What do you want?

"I think you might need my help." He said in a deep voice

"If that's gonna happen I'm going to need to know who you are?"

"I'm Batman."

Bullock chuckled. "You're not Batman."

"How do you figure that?"

"My old man told me stories about what he looked like. And you don't look like him."

Batman looked taciturn

"Now that's a look only Batman gives."

"Anyway"

"I'm going down to Isloy's place down. Maybe I could ask a few questions."

"Maybe I should tag along?"

"No way. This is police business and I can't let you in on an investigation."

Batman looked at him smugly. "Metropolis PD let's Superman in on their operations."

"Well that's the Metro's PD decision. Not mine, besides Gordon probably told you to stay out."

"She did, but you know my record."

"I have to give you that one."

"So where the address?"

"I'll give it to you if promise to stay back and let me do my work."

"Deal"

"It's in Coventry, on by the north side of the park. An area of old industrial warehouses converted to residences. Place where a lot of bohemians hang and college students hang around.

"I see."

Bullock walked over to get his coat he had his back turned to Batman. "So should I ride in your car in mine."

He turned around and saw no one was around. "I gotta tell dad about this."

While Bullock was winding his way in his unmarked WP530. A kind of mid-size car with a police package. High above the streets a craft flew passed the massive towers towards the same area. 

  
  


It was dark now and when he arrived at the address. Bullock didn't see anything that didn't look like a car or truck parked on the street. The area was deserted and the only sound heard was the faint wail of sirens coming from some emergency vehicle either coming towards a scene or coming back from one.

He came up to the warehouse. It was very large just for one person. Most of these places were divided up into units and sold off as apartments. Maybe something else was in there? Bullock walked to the door very cautiously. He came upon an intercom and he pressed it and waited for about a minute. There was no sound. Again the button was pressed this time he identified himself. "Ms.Isloy this is Captain Bullock with the GCPD can you open the door. I would like to ask you a few questions." He pronounced the name Is-loy. Hopefully that was the correct one. Still, no answer and Bullock gave it one more chance. This time he would knock on the door. Just as he put his fist against the door. It opened a little bit. Before going any further he went back to his car to get a flashlight.

Now with the flashlight in his hand he opened the door which led into darkness. "Ms.Isloy" he called out. "Captain Bullock, GCPD." Once again no answer. Looking around with only the flashlight, he came upon a large switch hanging on the wall. "Eh, what the hell" He threw the large switch. It gave a large 'clunk' sound as power came on.

Large lights flickered on illuminating the entire room. What Bullock saw was no short of fascinating. It was full of plants. Some he recognized, others he didn't. It reminded him of a green house but with one exception. There was no glass in the ceiling.

"How does she get the light in here?"

A voice called out. It was female. "Who's there?"

Despite hearing a voice Bullock couldn't find it where it was coming from. "Is this Ms.Isloy?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Captain Bullock, GCPD. I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions?" To show he was telling the truth. He pulled his badge out and waived it around in all directions. 

"Okay I see you're a cop." She called out

Bullock put the badge back on his belt. "So where are you?"

"I'll be down in a second." 

After a couple of minutes a woman came out of the greenery. She looked exactly as she did in employee photos but much better in the light. The red hair looking complementary to the green eyes. It was a combination that looked stunning. The clothes weren't spectacular.

"How may I help you?"

"Well" He looked around at the foliage. "Is there somewhere, we can sit down?"

"Why yes, follow me."

Bullock followed her down into greenery. She led him through the doors and into a living area. Inside there were a bed and the usual things. In addition to the lab equipment on the other side of the room, where a large fume hood hung from the ceiling.

"So what do you do, Ma'am?"

"Please call me Pat. I work at Finn-Rawlings. I'm in research."

"I see" 

While he and Isloy talked. Batman was outside listening in on the conversation. While some pieces of the puzzle were moving into place. There were others left open.

Bullock turned away from her for a moment and caught his eye on a photo. It appeared to have been taken during a Christmas party because of the lights, candy canes, and fake decorated trees in the photo. She was continuing to talk when Bullock interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes"

"Who's this woman in the photo?" He pointed to the one next to Isloy. She was about a couple of inches shorter than Isloy, had her brunette hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore wire rims.

She looked at the woman in the photo. "That's my assistant Martha Flynn. She's an intern at Finn-Rawlings and works with me here with some of my research."

"How often does she come to your home?"

"Three nights a week."

"What kind of research do you do?"

"I work on applications to make plants more resilient, uh durable, things like that."

"Such as?"

"I was working on a system where a plant can instantly heal it self. Such as when a branch is cut off or removed."

"How"

"By using tiny machines called nano-probes."

That set off a signal in his mind. The problem was that if she was planting the seeds this seemed too easy.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes the probes can also accelerate the conversion of carbon dioxide into oxygen and I'm trying to develop a way for the probes to send off signals to fend off parasites and insects."

"Amazing"

"It certainly is captain."

It didn't see to fit together. Why would someone, so strongly involved in this kind of research try to waste it with crime? She may've been lying. But Bullock believed what she said was true. He might as well wrap things up.

"Thank you Ms. Isloy, I mean Pat."

"You're, welcome Captain Bullock."

He was walking out the door when he took another look at the photo again. Both of them were smiling and enjoying the festive mood. But when he looked closer he noticed something odd about Flynn's left arm.

"Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes"

"No offense and you don't have to answer if you like. But what is wrong with Ms.Flynn's left arm?"

She apparently didn't take offense. "Martha lost her arm in an auto accident when she was fifteen. The docs gave her a mechanical prosthetic. Recently she upgraded to one of those models that have those features. Such as extending it to reach things for away. It's been a help around here."

Feeling satisfied, Bullock replied "Okay, thanks for your cooperation. If you need to contact me here's a card." He handed her a small white card.

"Thank you, although I don't see what I would need to contact the police."

"Well, it's just in case. You know a lot of things happen in Gotham."

"They do, captain. They certainly do."

"Okay, have a nice night Ms. Isloy." He walked out of the room. 

"Do you need any help getting back?" she asked

"No, I'm fine." Bullock retraced his steps and found himself and the front door of the warehouse. When he walked outside, he looked around for Batman.

"Where are you, ya freak?" he muttered to himself

"Right here" He said

Bullock turned around and found he was behind his back. "Gahhh!, ya scared me!"

"Part of the job."

"Is there somewhere we can talk that isn't some conspicuous? "

Both of them looked around. "Here" Bullock said "There's a vacant lot over there. We can talk without anyone noticing."

Batman nodded and flew over to the lot while Bullock jogged. After being at a safe distance away. They went over the conversation.

"Since I assumed, you listened on the conversation."

Batman nodded

"She's not the one."

"You believe her?"

"I do, unless that's the best acting job that wins Oscars."

"I see"

"Right, so I guess we can go back to check the records at Finn-Rawlings."

Batman was about to reply when loud screams broke the silence of the neighborhood. 

"What the . . . ?"

"It's coming from that warehouse you just came out of."

"Go, I'll call for back-up, then back you up."

"Got it"

Batman rocketed towards the warehouse. More screams emanated from the building. The front the door was opened. But inside it was complete darkness. Using his night vision he found the switch and turned it on. The large flood lamps illuminated the entire area. Batman saw the thick jungle-like foliage in front of him. Just as he tried to figure out how to navigate there was more screaming. He had to move now. So he used the thrusters to rise above the greenery and flew over the forest. The lamps were giving off immense heat causing him nearly to sweat if it weren't for the climate controls in the suit. When he was about midway through, he noticed a small box-like building up against the left side of the wall. Once again, more screams came from it.

There was no time to waste as he increased the burn rate on the thrusters, and then readjusted himself to land on the roof. When he did. Batman looked for a way to get in. While he didn't expect a skylight. There was a hole open for ventilation. Using that he jumped inside.

When he landed, the place was a disaster area. With furniture and tools strewn about and broken into several pieces. There was something on the floor that caught his eye. It was a few drops of greenish fluid on the floor. However he could not check it to find out what it was. Another door stood in front of him and Batman kicked it down breaking it clean off its hinges. 

He walked into what must've been a bedroom. But because of the damage you couldn't tell. Batman saw Isloy being held by another person. A closed fist was put right next to Isloy's neck.

"Hold right there! Any farther and I shoot into her jugular."A voice called out

"All right, why don't you tell me your name?"

She moved her face to where Batman could see her. "It's Flynn" She then fired a needle-like which came out of the fake-arm.

He pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it. It deflected the dart and it hits the right side of the wall.

"You're going to have do better than that."

"Oh just you see, I've got a few things lined up."

She pushed Isloy to the floor. With the metal arm fully exposed. She fired more darts at Batman. He dived out of the way and they hit the wall where he stood.

"Why are you doing this?" 

She smiled. "So it's time for the bad guy to explain the motive." Batman was about to move. But Flynn grabbed Isloy and had the arm pinned against her neck. "One move and you know."

"Okay, I did my part."

"You probably want to know about the probes."

He stared at her.

"Well, you see I control the subjects that have the probes with my mind. Before I put the seeds out. I injected myself with a special version. Where they don't break down after two days."

"Why commit all those crimes?"

"Various reasons. I had to kill that accountant because he was noticing some irregularities in the finance statements. I had to throw them off."

"The robberies?"

"Lab work needs credits. I needed them fast."

"So you framed Isloy so you can go out and manipulate people's minds."

"Exactly"

"How?"

"The probes move into the spinal fluid and then move to the brain."

"Interesting"

"I know suited for Popular Science."

"Let Isloy go. You can take me instead."

She snorted. "No way, I've heard rumors about you. I won't take that chance."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Oh, ransom, hostage taking. . . the possibilities are endless."

Unaware of what was happening behind him. Thick, spiny-vines were snaking their way into the room. They latched onto with feet pulling him to the ground.

"Gahhhh" he screamed as he dropped to the ground. The vines were wrapped around his legs and covered everything up to the thigh. They were wrapped tight and squeezing his legs. The pain was increasing in intensity. 

"You can't break free."

Just as she said that a man came through the door with a gun in the air. "Freeze Flynn, GCPD!"

It was Bullock, he had the gun trained on her. He couldn't shoot because he couldn't get a clean shot. "Drop Isloy and put the hands in the air!"

"I don't think so." She then fired another dart. Bullock ducked and fired three shots at her. Flynn dropped to the ground. Releasing Isloy from her grasp. Approaching her with caution. Bullock came close to her. When suddenly Flynn arose.

She stood there with a gaping hole in her right shoulder. There was a green fluid oozing out of the wound.

"What the f****?"

"Nice try officer, but thanks for starting something I was planing on anyway."

With an evil grin. She moved her left hand to the wound and pressed her thumb into the wound. Bullock grimaced in disgust. Despite his years in homicide some thing still made him want to puke. Batman just gave a look of disbelief.

Flynn had her thumb fully into the wound. She winced in pain as she pulled back the flesh on her right arm. The sound of tearing skin was disgusting. When she pulled it clean off. It revealed something horrifying.

The right arm was green. But not just the color green. It appeared to be a mish-mash of thorns that were in different sizes in addition to thick dark green skin.

"Dear God!" Batman said

Isloy passed out and Bullock stood with the gun pointed wanting to puke.

"You see officer, I didn't just put probes in my body."

"Lady, you are a sick f***." Bullock yelled

"Cuss all you like. I've now become a version of my idol."

"Who would that be?" Batman asked

"Poison Ivy" Bullock replied

"That's _right _officer. I've decided to do a little bit of experimentation on myself. Now you and your friends can see what I can do." Several spikes began to grow in size. When they reached the size of grapefruits. They shot out all over the room. Bullock hid behind some debris and heard the slicing off the walls. He heard another scream.

"Batman?" He looked up and fired more bullets at Flynn. Aimed a couple of shots at the head. Hoping that bullets hurt plants. He drove down to reload and saw Batman was still entwined in the vines.

"Can't you do something?"

"She's got a metal hold on the plants. Can't move?"

Bullock turned to find something that could distract her. *Wish I had some goddamn RoundUp around here.* There had be something. Surprisingly there was a water heater in a corner of the room. Not to have the best thing when you have debris that included electrical wires. 

He slamed in another clip and this time fired a couple of bullets at the water heater. The holes shot boiling hot water. It slammed onto Flynn which caused to scream in pain.

Bullock turned to see the vines loosen up. "Thanks" Batman said to him. 

"Get Isloy out of here now!"

"What about you?"

"Just do it!"

Batman rose and the ran to Isloy. He picked her up. But he heard a sound coming from the water heater. It was a hissing sound. 

"We gotta move, place is going to blow!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine."

Batman ran out of the room with Isloy. Now it was just Bullock and Flynn in the room. She was still stunned but the spikes in her arm began to grow again.

Bullock ran out of the room and got out the building. He sprinted through the foliage before Flynn could come after him.

With his heart pounding the hardest, it ever had. He got out and was unaware of the loud sirens approaching the scene. Several police cars came on the scene. In addition to ambulances and aerial vehicles. Bullock ran as far as he can shouting to everyone about the place blowing up. 

  
  


Inside the room Flynn was still stinging from the burns. When she noticed the smell of gas. It was choking her and she tried to get away. When a few feet away a small spark shot out from an exposed wire. Her vision was blinded with white light.

An explosion ripped through the warehouse, creating a deafening noise and shook everything. Bullock fell to the ground. He turned to see a fireball shoot into the air. The next thought he had of what happened to Isloy.

He ran to the ring of cars and saw at one of the ambulances. A couple of paramedics loading her in.

"She going to be all right?"

The paramedic turned to him. "She's in shock. But the docs at Mercy Gen will give you the full story."

"Thanks"

"You need anything. . . ." He looked at his badge which was still clipped to his belt. "Captain?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just go and I'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Okay"

They then went back to the ambulance and then drove off with the sirens and lights blearing. In the distance, Bullock heard the sounds of the fire department come closer and closer.

As he stared at the flames coming from the warehouse. Bullock wondered about what happened to Martha Flynn and of Batman. There was no way anyone could have survived that blast. But Flynn was more than human and who knows what will happen next. While he did see Batman escape he wondered when he'll meet him again.

*One thing* he thought *This ain't the Batman dad used to tell me about. Guess I'll give him the full story tomorrow. After giving it to the Commissioner and recording on the reports I got to fill out. I hope this isn't going to happened now I turned captain. Better ask dad about that too.*

He then turned his eyes to the sky and saw something fly in the sky. He almost thought it was a bat. 

  
  
  
  


The End

.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
